


临时爹地

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 公共, 按摩棒, 电车痴汉, 糖爹, 项圈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 尼禄需要兑现赌约。新V/N





	临时爹地

**Author's Note:**

> 送给Ame

　　有人碰他的屁股。尼禄艰难地转头查看，但是高峰期的地铁上人挤在一起像沙丁鱼罐头，任何人都有可能伸出手捏一把近在咫尺的屁股。  
　　事实上第一下被碰的时候谁也不知道是不是某人不小心让坚硬的公文包戳进了臀瓣，但是第二下和第三下时熟练的手法甚至处子也能品尝出来其中的下流味道。尼禄认出了有人要玩自己屁股的企图，下意识就将圆润美好的臀瓣送了出去。  
　　“好孩子，”有人在他耳边轻笑，低沉地将湿润的吐息送进他的耳孔，“已经迫不及待了。”  
　　他吞咽，项圈勒紧了喉结的动作。他当下的穿着实在不能说是个好孩子。他画了猫眼线，佩戴零碎的首饰和穿孔，外套宽大而新潮，甚至踩了双高跟鞋。他看上去像是被有钱糖爹包养的年轻男孩，除了真正被包养的男孩并不会毫无尊严地挤地铁，也不会在地铁里朝人送上自己泡泡糖一样的屁股。  
　　这仿佛他正要物色个可以好好疼爱自己的爹地。尼禄轻颤着吐鼻息，耳朵上的小挂饰磕在一起作响，他就被含住了耳垂。舌头舔舐时带起湿润而微小的气泡声，金属和牙齿相碰，温暖又湿乎乎的感觉从耳垂蔓延到耳后，再爬上后脑，爬下脊椎。他抓紧了扶手，脊背的线条绷起，有人舔着他的耳骨低低笑，声音打颤他的耳膜，于是他丢弃地软下腰，像个好孩子被腰侧的手带到了后面人的身上。  
　　“你有个好屁股，你知道吗？”有人问，一只手从他的上衣下摆摸进去，指环冰凉贴着年轻男孩健康的腹肌，在肚脐下描摹。他当然知道。早上他费了大力气将自己饱满的臀肉塞进牛仔裤里，之后每一个动作都能感受粗糙布料的摩擦，一路走到车站时腰下绷紧的感觉就像是谁火辣辣的目光舔到他臀瓣发麻。而终于有人真正来玩了。  
　　“回答我。”他的耳钉被咬在牙间往外拽，像是要直接扯下他湿漉漉的耳垂，尼禄动了动嘴唇，小声说知道。但是那力道依旧不放松，他不得不汇聚起一点声音，大声说我知道。有谁看过来了，他不清楚，但是拉拽缓了下来，变成了唇齿间的吮吸，彻底离开口腔时发出泡泡破掉的声响，他得到了颚骨边缘的一个吻。  
　　这时他已经彻底靠上了身后，那个好屁股向后蹭去，却是感受不到阴茎该有的坚硬。他自己的裤子前方不舒服地拘谨，流出的前液湿了小片内裤，都被宽松的外衣挡了彻底，但是从身后的角度一定能看到的，那太近了，尼禄再往后蹭去，好像试图用自己的臀缝唤起然后夹住一根滚烫的阴茎。  
　　“我不在这操你。”他更加握紧扶手，这话里的暗示意味让他开始浮想可能的地点。也许是路边旅店的钟点房，也许是无人的停车场，也许是公共厕所的小隔间。他不在乎，下车后他要被带到任何一个地方，一如既往献出自己的好屁股。小腹上的手缓缓往上爬，只要低头就能看到衣服里隆起的形状，他不规则地呼吸，指掌游到了他的胸口，指缝夹住了他充血的乳尖。  
　　他被玩奶子的手法就像玩屁股一样肮脏，胸前的地方神经更密集更敏感了，皮肤贴着皮肤他听见手背磨蹭上衣内侧的声响，现在他甚至不需要低头就能看到衣服下一只手来回掐捏的样子。另一只始终扶着他的腰的手慢慢下滑，挑起了裤子边缘。尼禄踩着高跟的绷紧的双腿站开了些，拉链拉下就没有费多少力气，他湿透了的阴茎终于被握住了。  
　　几声呜咽在他嗓子里滚了一圈，他颈侧贴上一对嘴唇，沿着项圈截断的脉络略微湿润地描走。他有些难以呼吸，他给自己套上的束缚将他拉紧，尼禄别过头，让喉头被更多亲吻，柔软的发丝蹭着下巴。  
　　“……求你。”他说。那只手一直放在他的阴茎上，动作过于缓慢地轻轻抚摸。  
　　“求我什么？”嘴唇贴着他喉咙的起伏，像是直接说进了他的声带里，“用力玩你的奶子还是阴茎？”  
　　“都要。”他回答，年轻男孩过于贪婪，倚仗着他的临时爹地和宽大的外衣在电车上获得高潮。  
　　“真诚实。”掌根按上了他的乳尖，将充血的肉粒按进了乳肉中打圈揉弄。他的舌尖顶住了牙齿内侧，嘴唇微微分开，跑出些甜蜜的鼻音。身下他的卵蛋同样被这样揉搓，手指翻搅前液的水声即使有电车哼鸣的遮盖还是咕叽咕叽升上来。  
　　谁听见了吗，尼禄咬住下边的嘴唇。胸口的手摸了上来，指尖划过他的锁骨，虚虚拢住他勒紧的嗓子，然后撬开他的牙齿。  
　　　“好好舔。”他含住两根手指，舌头缠绵地爱抚指纹，被压住的舌根分泌一股股唾液，在他的头腔里共鸣。一会儿侵入的指节捅到他的喉咙口，夹住柔软的小舌摩擦，他想咳嗽但是不敢咳嗽，眼睛蓄起了泪水，将眼线缓缓晕开了。无法闭上嘴的年轻男孩把自己的下巴弄得湿漉漉的，他必须低下头无用地遮盖，这太明显了，一定有人看到。  
　　他小声哼气，那双手指顺着他下巴的水痕滑下去，凉凉的触感从胸骨和小腹晕开，转到他的腰窝，探进牛仔裤下幽深的臀缝。  
　　“啊。”有人说。他的两瓣屁股分开了，中间的小洞被一只圆形的假阴茎底座撑开。渴望被疼爱的男孩在家里给自己做好了润滑，夹着玩具走到了车站，但他被塞了太久了，除了走路时下意识更大幅度地扭动胯骨，已经习惯了撑开填满的感觉。  
　　“遥控器在我口袋里。”尼禄说，感受着假阴茎拔出时自己恋恋不舍的肠子和肛口缩紧，又被强行推进去再次撑满几乎定下了的形状。  
　　“自己掏出来。”他乖乖听从了，双腿发软地掏出小小的遥控器。他能想象到下面的戏码，他要被要求自己控制抖动的弧度，而他会一上来就开到最大让臀肉都跟着颤抖来显示他是多么甜美淫荡的男孩。他向他的临时爹地展现自己的价码，找借口就在电车上被干一次。  
　　但是什么都没有，一切都暂缓了下来，连揉搓他阴囊的手也回到了先前缓慢的节奏。他攥着遥控器有些不知所措，屁股里的假阴茎被握住底端艰难旋转，因为他夹紧了，因为他吸得那么紧。外头也慢了下来，他要到站了。可他还没完全展开自己。  
　　“求你了。”他弱声要求，人群开始移动，他的努力就要白费了：“求你了……V。”  
　　他说出来了，一瞬间所有的触碰消失了。年轻男孩破坏了规则，他不再是请求爹地怜爱的suger baby，而只是尼禄。他张开嘴要道歉，半途中变成了尖叫。V将配套的遥控器调到了最大，玩过他阴茎的手死死捂住他的嘴，肠子里的玩具开始嗡鸣，在渐弱的电车声中逐渐清晰。肯定有人意识到了这里在发生什么，尼禄睁大眼靠倒在V身上，阴茎在屁股中的刺激下一抽一抽往外不甘愿地冒水。  
　　“你真的很淘气。”V啃咬他的耳骨。尼禄绷紧了身子，他高潮了但是他的直肠绞住那根假鸡巴收缩，他没被真的好好操一次，他的临时爹地还没射在他里面。  
　　车门开了，他被拽住手腕跟着人流往外涌。他们分支出去，尼禄裤子里湿透了，屁股夹着大东西脚下虚浮地跟随。这是要去哪里，爹地终于要品尝他的男孩了吗，找到个无人打扰的地方干他，射满他，让他尖叫。  
　　V将他拽进公共厕所，因为没有能上锁的门又把他推进最尽头的小隔间。年轻的男孩摔倒马桶盖上，抽了抽鼻子看着他的爹地好整以暇地挂上了门闩。他舔着下唇，张开了大腿的空隙求V过来。  
　　“求你了唔……”V捏住他的下巴吻他，尼禄融化得像水，双臂缠上V的肩头，扬起头送出自己湿润的嘴唇。他被咬住了舌尖吮吸，将呻吟从他的嗓子里吸出来。他的腿夹住爹地的腰，又硬起来的阴茎被内裤摁在小腹上，V舔进他的口腔，勾住他的牙齿，他就挺起脊背要一点摩擦。模模糊糊地他在舌头翻搅时恳求，手指埋进黑色的长发，在那双嘴唇离开时追上去。  
　　“好孩子，”V垂着眼睛看他，仍然捏着他的下巴，另一只手握住他从松垮裤腰里掉出来的屁股，“你想要什么？”  
　　“请你干我。”尼禄哼鸣，动了动屁股的肌肉希望被再次揉搓。V把他按在那里，尼禄小幅度地挺腰，去磨蹭相贴的充血阴茎，但是下一刻被拉开了距离。他的爹地不想操他吗？他因为失去了身体的贴合悲鸣。  
　　“你应该怎么说？”V问，不为所动。年轻男孩后知后觉，他叫了出来，并不在乎外头是不是有人走动：“请你干我，Daddy！”  
　　V牵起了嘴角，又给了他一个吻。他的裤子给彻底拽下去，露出完整饱满的臀部，那根假阴茎还在活动，幅度小到贪婪的男孩根本无法满足，但是依然在拔出来时紧紧挽留。V将他的玩具放置在一旁的纸卷铁盒上，尼禄收缩着自己无法闭合的肛口，正好能看见上头湿淋淋的纹路，它甚至还在扭动。  
　　他呜了一声，空虚地请求真实的火热阴茎塞进来，伸出舌尖去舔上方V的嘴唇。下一刻他被干进了肠子，那些软乎乎的肉立刻包围上来，一时半会儿离不开填满的感觉。爹地干得很慢，好像无视了他的屁股已经多湿软，年轻的男孩胡言乱语地去抓挠他的后背，被含住了喉结噤声。  
　　他急促地抽气，恍惚看着天花板的泛黄水迹，扭动着腰让阴茎能多操几个角度。喉头湿润的感觉蔓延，他的项圈被咬住拉扯，强迫他无法呼吸，又夹紧了臀肉。  
　　然后V开始狠狠地干他。尼禄断断续续鸣叫，穿着高跟的双腿扬起来，鞋跟刮着隔间的墙板。他听见外头的脚步声来去，有人大声咒骂，威胁要报警把勾引爹地的男孩抓进局子，于是他的腿缠上V的后腰，求他更快一点，这样他就可以更卖力展示自己多不知廉耻，只要有爹地的阴茎什么都不在乎。  
　　年轻男孩浅色的眼睛蓄满泪水，将眼线晕成深色的泪痕从眼角流下，他可怜的肉棒卡在内裤里，头部孤零零流水，全部涂抹在小腹上。他被操熟了，直肠和肛口吸住爹地，屁股往下迎合，每次都整根吃下去。V说他是个乖孩子，他不得不抽泣，又被含住喉结，挂在耳朵上的小装饰零碎作响。  
　　他想被射满，从被保养的男孩变成怀孕的年轻妻子。他叫出来，V咬着他的耳垂轻笑，说既然他这么想要，就满足他的愿望。他高昂地抽泣一声，射了出来。爹地将精液灌进了他的肠子，他被折起腰，于是那些粘稠的液体往他的身体里头流去。V在里面呆了一会儿，尼禄扒住他情人的肩膀再索一个吻。  
　　他的腿被放下来的时候仍然止不住颤抖，衣服和脸上都乱七八糟，仰躺在马桶盖上，刚用完的小洞合不拢，张成阴茎的形状。尼禄看着V拿起仍在扭动的假鸡巴，对准自己打开的穴口缓缓塞进去，挤出他细软的呻吟。他叫得太过了，现在嗓子沙沙地疼。  
　　“V……”尼禄想起来自己高潮的时候叫了什么，伸手去揉脸，半路被握住手：“你再碰眼线就全花了。”  
　　他反握回去，情人消瘦的指骨被他扣住：“管他呢……我没想到你这么投入，很喜欢我叫你爹地吗？”  
　　“你也很喜欢我叫你好孩子。”V俯下身来，最后几个字打在他的耳廓中。尼禄压下自己的颤抖：“赌约而已。”  
　　“愿赌服输。”  
　　“愿赌服输。”尼禄试图站起来，高跟加上高潮，他有些难站稳。V扶住他的腰，却被揪住了领子。  
　　“下次输的就是你了，”尼禄说，“……好孩子。”  
　　外头响起了警笛，V拍了拍他的脸：“先不被抓住吧，亲爱的爹地。”


End file.
